The Girl Who Knew
by francescaalavin
Summary: The Doctor and his friends meet a girl, is she who she says she is?
1. Sarah Jane Smith?

_This FanFic is written in a diary form. Please review because I want to see if anyone is actually reading my FanFics.  
>peace-and-love-whovians3<em>

My life had always been pretty normal, I had always wished that something would happen to me.

Monday 2nd May 2011

School

Me and my best friend Adam we're just sitting in chemistry when he was called out of class, I was really worried. He hadn't done anything bad had he? We were always so good in high school, anyway straight after class at lunch I went to find him, I asked reception where he was and he was sitting on the sofa, he was crying and he had an ice pack on his hand, there was glass on the floor. I looked up and there was a smashed window. Adam never got angry like that anymore, something really serious must have happened. His face was bright red, he looked at me and just stared into my eyes. I walked over to sit by him but he pushed me away. I decided to just go on with the day normally.

Canteen

I walked in to the canteen and queued up for my lunch. It felt so different without Adam we did everything together, we were inseparable, as his mum said. Oh his mum was lovely, Eve her name was she's an alien, the last of her kind. But his Dad, Sam, was human, he died last year. He had cancer, Adam was devastated they were so close. Anyway Eve, she was like a Mum to me, see my Mum, Crystal, died when I was 2, in a car crash. Me and my Dad Ben, were in it too, but we survived. That's how Adam and I met, see I had to go anger management because I was starting fights in school and messing about all the time, it was the same with Adam, but we worked through it together and we ended up going to the same high school.

Home

15:56

I had been texting and ringing Adam ever since I got home. He ignored me in French and on the bus home. Have I done something?

15:57

I rang him and this time a woman answered, it wasn't definitely Eve.

'Hello' she said in an angry sort of voice.

'Hi, is Adam there please?'

'His mum just passed away a few hours ago, have some consideration' She started to say something else but I hung up the phone, and cried.

16:02

No way. It must be a mistake? Eve can't be gone. I loved her. Adam loved her. He's got no one left now, apart from that woman, she must be his Auntie Pat, he told me that when he was young she looked after him when his parents went on holiday, although she didn't really look after him, she just locked him in his room with a box of cornflakes and half a pint of milk. For a week. She is horrible, I need to save him.

16:04

My dad wouldn't believe me, there's no one else.

16:20

I know exactly who to get.

16:25

The Doctor. I know what your thinking, 'The Doctor's not real' well he is okay? But the first episode of the programme 'Doctor Who' was written by Ben Aaronovitch, my dad! My name is Melody Aaronovitch, and 'Doctor Who' is based on real people. Eve told me that he's real, and that my dad was the writer of the first episode of, she met him when Adam was being born, because Adam's Grandma (who he's not actually related to) called over everyone she knew to come and see him. She was amazing to, I met her. Sarah-Jane Smith. What a woman! Anyway, The Doctor is always there when aliens are gonna take over the planet or whatever. I need to get him, but how. I only found out about this just after Adam's Dad died. Adam's an alien too. It shocked me, but at least I know that everything is true and I don't have to worry about the world ending now, because the doctor will always be there.

16:37

OMG, I just heard a bang outside. Like a really loud one, like a gun shot. I'm gonna go look.

In a warehouse somewhere  
>Gosh, you go outside to see what's going on and you end up being locked in a room in a weird warehouse somewhere? What happened was I walked outside and I saw my Dad lying in the middle of the road, he was the one who was shot, he was shot in the leg. I can't believe it. And then this woman puts her hand round my mouth and pins my to the ground and ties my hands together while this man ties my feet to together. Then I bit her, hard, and she pulled her hand away from my mouth and covered it with piece of really dirty cotton, I thought I was gonna be sick. I didn't cry though. Then the woman went over to a car and opened the boot, she pulled out a baseball bat and was about to hit me with it!<p>

'No, I'm going to do it' said the man, he seemed to be in charge.

'Yes, yes of course' she said. Jeez he's not a bloody king?

Anyway back to the kidnapping, he hit me over the head with it and I must have been out cold for hours, because I looked out the window at the warehouse place and it was dark. Mind you it wasn't really a window, it was bars, like in a prison! I was still tied up. The room was dirty and smelly and a rats kept scampering across the floor. I had to get out of here.

Same place  
>Not like I've got the choice to leave<p>

The woman wheeled in a T.V. Then she left, the man came in.

'Hello love! How are we today? Oh that's right, you can't answer me can you' then he did this really scary laugh, like, what's it called? A smoker's laugh? Well you know what I mean, one of those laughs that turn into a cough. The woman came back in with a big box. She pulled out a DVD from the box and put it in the DVD player, it was a Sarah-Jane Adventures DVD, it had the episodes with Eve, Adam, and Sam. Surely they couldn't know? Could they?

They said they'd untie my legs and arms if I promised not to fight back, I agreed. They didn't take of the mouth cover yet though, they held my arms and legs down when they untied me, he said 'Now, do you promise?' I nodded my head. They let me go, and uncovered my mouth.

'What do you want?' I said.

'We just want you to tell us if the doctor lives, if Sarah-Jane lives, if the whole Doctor Who thing is real?'

'Psh! Of course it's not, why wou-' he interrupted me, and through a weird boiler suit at me and said

'You better have this on by the time we get back!' and they walked out, of course I put it on as fast as I could.

They came back and the woman was pushing an armchair through the doorway, what the bloody hell? The man was staring at me, I looked into his eyes to try and make him uncomfortable, but it didn't work because it made me uncomfortable, well one of his eyes were black, and the other was a really light green colour. I failed epically.

'Don't you look lovely, you ready to watch the telly?' he said

'I am looking forward to it, because I have nothing to hide!' the woman put the chair behind me and I sat down, I was trying to be all confident, but inside I was so scared.

They pressed play on the DVD, half way through he pressed pause and asked me,

'Are you ready to give in yet'

'There's nothing to give into'

'Fine. Oh, you look a bit chilly, here's a blanket' he draped it over my shoulders gently, his sarcastic tone was getting a bit old now. The episode was actually really interesting, ya' know if it wasn't about my friends almost dying. I wasn't allowed to watch it at home because my dad thought it would upset me. And it did a bit, but it was good to understand how life was for Eve.

May 3rd  
>I don't even remember falling asleep. I'm so tired. I might as well just get used to the fact that I'm here now, cause no one will look for me, Adam's forgotten about me my dad could be dead. I don't really have other friends. And how would the doctor know I'm here, I'm nothing special.<p>

*Vwoorp vwoorp vwoorp*

Could this be what I think it is, it's the TARDIS! The doctor is here!

I ran right up to the TARDIS as soon as I saw it, I opened the door and ran straight in and I saw him, standing there right in front of me, I gave him the biggest hug ever, and he hugged me back. It felt like he knew me.

'Hello there' he said.

'Hi!' I released him from my hug. 'You don't know me, but I know you'

'Doctor what's going on?' it was actually Amy and Rory. They were there, I was there, we were there!

'I'm not quite sure' he walked past me and went in to the room I'd been in. Amy and Rory ran past me and gave me a strange look. I looked around the fabulous TARDIS and I was amazed, it was actually bigger on the inside! I followed the others in to the room. The doctor was looking around and scanning things with his screwdriver, then he saw the T.V. and it was paused on an episode of doctor who and the TARDIS was on screen, he had no idea about doctor who, this was a new discovery to him.

'What is the TARDIS doing on telly?' he came right up to me and put his face really close to me as he was shouting.  
>'Why are you here, who are you?' I explained my whole story to him and about the T.V. shows, Doctor Who, Sarah Jane Adventures and Torchwood.<p>

I asked 'So where am I like South Wales or something?' he looked at me as if he was scared of me in a way.

'Your on the planet of Biemme-Gemme'

'I'm on another planet? I'm not on earth?' I stood up, what the hell was going on?

'Yes couldn't you tell by the green sky with blue stars?' I ran to the window, it wasn't like that before, it just looked like a normal night sky,

'I, I didn't notice, you have to help me you have to get me home to Adam, please you're the only one who can fix this'

'Doctor, where's Rory?' said Amy

'I hate it when they wonder off' he ran out the door which I only just realised wasn't locked anymore. Amy looked at me in the evilest way, she ran off and I followed.

In a vent  
>We found Rory and we could see him through that little shutter thingy they have in vents. He was chained up in a chair and the man and woman were circling him and talking to each other about how to kill him, I didn't quite hear it all because the doctor covered my ears but I saw the woman mouth something and then I read the word 'murder' from her lips, what is wrong with these people? We crept away through the vent and came out into this room similar to the one I was in, only difference being mine didn't have a skeleton leaning against a wall, the doctor covered my eyes, but I forced his hands off me, 'I can look after myself, you know?' he just looked at me and walked on.<p>

'What do you want us for?' said Amy.

'I didn't bring you here, I just got lucky I have a bad feeling about these people, I don't think their human, I needed help' I walked off and she could see Rory through a door which was left slightly open, he was unconscious now, I knew he couldn't be dead, I knew the doctor would never let that happen. The man pulled out a knife and he was about to stab Rory but that's when I knew I had to stop him, I burst through the door and pushed him over and wrestled the knife out of his hand, I punched him in the face and he was knocked out, the woman tried to grab the knife but Amy got in there first and threw the knife out the window, the doctor just stood there gob smacked at us. Then Amy ran over to Rory and woke him up. The doctor used his sonic screwdriver to unlock his chains and the woman ran over to me with her extra knife and held it to my throat, I wasn't scared, the doctor would save me, right?

He saved me.

'Don't you dare hurt her' he said.

'And if I do? Think about it doctor, I don't have any reason not to kill her, she's so worthless. Just like the ginger, so beautiful and radiant, but she means nothing to me, give me one reason why I can't kill her?'

'Because she's alive, she has a life, a soul, unlike you who barley exists, I know what you are you're a Gemger, aren't you' she dropped the knife and backed away, I ran in to the doctors arms, he pushed me over to Rory and said

'Keep her safe, take her to the TARDIS, and Amy. Run' Rory grabbed mine and Amy's hands and ran through the door and took us to the TARDIS.

The TARDIS  
>No one was talking it was just complete silence. So I warmed things up,<p>

'So what's it like? Being with him everyday?'

'Well he's mad, but I'm glad I married him' she said.

'You married the doctor?'

'Oh' she laughed.

'I thought you meant Rory, the doctor's great, I love him'

'Heh-hem' said Rory.

'As a friend you nutter' she replied and kissed him lightly on the cheek, then they went into full on snogging mode so I wondered off to explore the it's so cool in here, I was in the library, it looks just the like the control room, but with out the console in the middle. I hoped the doctor's okay. What had happened when we left?

Back in the control room  
>'I'm really worried, where is he?' Amy had the TARDIS door open and was looking for the him.<p>

'I'm sure he's fine, he's the doctor he can do anything' Amy came to me she looked scary.

'I know what your doing, and it's not going to work-'

'Amy' Rory was trying to stand up for me.

'Shut it Rory, you can't take the doctor away from us.' I wasn't trying to?

'I'm not trying to, I swear!' that's when the doctor came bursting through the door, and slammed it closed, he ran right up to the console and we set off, yes, I was going home! The TARDIS was shaking about more than I thought, it was flipping around and I saw red light coming through from the window.

'Doctor, what's that red light?' I pointed to the window, he ignored me though. 'Doctor, what's happening? Where are we going now? And why won't you answer me' then I think we crashed cause there was a loud bang and we all shook and fell to the ground, and the lights where flashing before they went off and we were in pitch darkness. The TARDIS doors flung open and 2 of these weird green creatures with turtle shells and spikes on them came through and the red light lit up the room, they came towards me and stood over me, one of them tried to grab my arm and pull me away, but Amy ran right into it and knocked it over, and because of it's turtle shell it couldn't get up, then it turned into that woman back at the warehouse the other one turned in to the man. They were aliens, well I think, there not humans, or turtles. Anyway, the woman stood up and kicked Amy in the stomach while she was still on the floor. Rory tried to run towards her but the man stopped him, and Rory punched him in the stomach, this was a very violent day, anyway, Rory ran over to Amy and helped her sit up and held her stomach. The woman was coming towards me and I was backing away. The doctor stood in front of her.

'What do you want with her?'

'We want to kill her' Then Amy stood up, despite her pain, and grabbed my hand and took me up the stairs deeper into the TARDIS, we went in to a bedroom and she through me in a wardrobe and told me to stay put and unseen. I did.

In a wardrobe  
>I'd been in here for 10 minutes and then I saw the red light coming through the keyhole, I held my breath so they didn't hear me breathing, the red light getting closer and closer. The doctor flung the doors open.<p>

'Well what are you hiding in there for? Come on' and he pulled me out, the red light was his torch this time. We went in to the main room and traveled somewhere, I kept asking the doctor where we were going but he ignored me, I was so we landed, we got out and we were in an attic, before I was told I knew we were on Sarah Jane's attic. The others all got back in the TARDIS and locked me out, I turned around and started banging on the doors and screaming at them to come back, but that's when they left, I stood back and burst in to tears. Sarah Jane, Clyde, Luke and Rani, came through the door and saw me.

_Was it good? More chapters coming soon:)3_


	2. Torchwood

Sarah Jane's Living room  
>After they saw me I told them who I was with and, they didn't believe me, until I showed them what I had, I stole his sonic screwdriver. Luke brought me a cup of tea and biscuits, but I didn't touch them. I saw the T.V. and I looked at the clock, this was the normal time for Sarah Jane Adventures to come on. So I turned it on and changed channel to CBBC and the title credits was on, it said 'Sarah Jane Adventures'. Sarah Jane stood up and asked me about it, I just said<p>

'Watch' They didn't know about the T.V. show either. These people are clueless. They watched the episode and it was the first one, with Maria. They knew that that had happened to them before, they'd figured it out now. I explained it all to them, then Clyde said

'Ben Aaronovitch? He's my mate in school'. The phone rang. Luke answered,

'Hello, really, yes she's here, why? Okay I'll get her now, mum it's for you', she took the phone from Luke

'Hello. Doctor! But- I- fine, but where's she from? She can't stay for long though. No wait I-' she put the phone down and looked at doctor said on the phone that he wants Sarah Jane to look after me, possibly until next year? I can't stay here, Luke has been giving me dirty looks since he found out that I was staying.

Sarah Jane's spare room  
>I have to go to school tomorrow and my name can't be 'Aaronovitch' anymore cause of Clyde's friend. My name is Megan Smith and I'm Sarah Jane's niece from Wales. I thought he wanted to protect me, but he just wanted to send me off to a woman I barely know. I mean, I know she is a great woman but it's going to be like living with a stranger. I've been crying all night cause of my dad, and tomorrow I have to go to school, and he'll be there, but he won't know me. Sarah Jane says I can't even speak to him. I am a lot younger than him at the moment, he's in year 12, and I'm in year 9. Clyde says he's really clever and is amazing in creative writing and stuff, I hope he's not a nerd. My school uniform is almost the same as my old one, back in Cardiff, now in Ealing we have to were white shirts for both boys and girls, and black trousers, or a skirt if we wanted. And the ties are really similar, red, black and grey. And there's a green jumper but you don't have to wear them though. And no blazers. I don't have any other clothes with me so I have to wear my uniform or what I'm wearing now, the boiler suit, I have pyjamas from Sarah Jane though. And I don't have a bag so I'm using Luke's old backpack. Its ugly. What has he got against me? I'm gonna have no friends.<p>

School  
>Sarah Jane gave me a packed lunch this morning, it was weird cause dad always gave me money. I suppose it was good cause I wouldn't know the dinner ladies anyway, the ones back at my school loved me and Adam. How will I be able to cope without Adam, I'm gonna get laughed at because I wasn't always very clever in the maths and science department, I'm good at English, music, drama, and mainly stuff like that, French and welsh we're okay, not my favourite, but I always had Adam to help me out with stuff like that, and he had me when he couldn't pluck up the courage to do something in music, or drama. How could I even of left him behind, I should have asked the doctor to stop and pick him up. Anyway, I 'borrowed' some of Sarah Jane's make-up, she won't notice. Rani said she'd meet me after my lessons if I wanted, she was so nice it was almost annoying, I told her that I should do this on my own. But I met one guy in my class and he was really nice, and good looking but I can't think about things like that right now. He was in all the same classes as me, including my option drama, and I thought he was just an average boy, but it turns out that he is the fittest and most popular boy in my year. And I had managed to make friends with him, his name was Matt, and I have to admit I did kind of like him. At lunch all these 'popular' girls were practically throwing them selves at him, but he just ignored them and grabbed me by my waist and took me over to meet his friends, Josh, Alex, James and Will. They were all obviously jealous of Matt. But they were nice.<p>

Sarah Jane's  
>When I got back, I had walked home with Matt (slowly), Rani and Clyde were there, and Luke obviously, he lives there. They were all looking at me really weirdly, Rani said<p>

'Just one day at school, and you've already got a boyfriend, nice one', how did she know about him anyway?

'He is not my boyfriend, I just met him' and I walked out, but Sarah Jane just came through the door and saw me, she asked me to come back and tell everyone how school was, so I told them all. Rani didn't mention Matt again. Good. I just went straight to bed then.I woke up lying on the floor an alien-ish room, not like the TARDIS though. Then, Captain Jack Harkness came in and he didn't notice me at first, but I knew where I was as soon as I saw him, I was in Torchwood.


	3. Adam

Torchwood

Jack turned around and saw me lying there, I felt too week to move, almost ill.

'Who the hell are you?' he asked.

'My name is Megan, and I need your help, I know the doctor, please help me' he helped my to my feet but I couldn't stand, so he carried me to a chair and sat me down.

'How did you get here?'

'I don't know, the last thing I remember I was at Sarah Jane's and-' he cut me off before I could finish.

'Sarah Jane Smith?'

'Yes, anyway I have to stay there until next year, when the doctor comes for me because, I was kidnapped by these weird aliens and then the doctor came and he helped me, he took me in to the TARDIS and then he took me to Sarah Jane's and left without telling me, or Sarah Jane' I rushed through it all so quickly so I don't think he took it in properly. So I explained all again slower. He said that as long as I was there, he would look after me and I can stay as long as I need. He said he had to run some tests on me to find out how I got here, and how I would get back to Sarah Jane's, or the TARDIS.

'Well we're in Cardiff aren't we, I live here but I have no family left, but could you take me to see my friend?' he agreed and took me to Adam's on his motorbike(?) but he only gave me 10 minutes. I rang the doorbell and he answered.

'Where on Earth you been?' he hugged me 'I've been ringing and texting, and I came round and no one came to the door, you've been gone for 2 weeks, you could have told me, why aren't you saying anything?'

'Cause you haven't let me get a word in! And I haven't actually been on Earth this whole time, I need to talk to you, is your auntie home?'

'No, come in'

'Thanks, I've only got 10 minutes though'

Adam's room  
>I told him everything that had happened, and he didn't say anything, he was gob smacked. I looked at the clock and it had been 10 minutes, but I stayed there, he asked me if he could come, I said it was too dangerous and the only reason I was with Jack was because I had no other choice.<p>

'Stay here then, with me!'

'What about your auntie? She would never let me stay! Anyway I can't, I need to find the doctor and I promise I'll come back and visit with Sarah Jane, and I promise I won't forget you, don't forget me!'

'I won't, I swear'

'I've got to go now', we went downstairs to the door and he gave me another hug. He opened the door and said 'I'm sorry for being angry with you before you left'

'It's okay, and my not answering my texts or returning my calls!'

'My auntie's taken my phone off me, and my computer, and my telly'

'Seriously, she's not very nice is she' Jack told me to hurry up 'Bye Adam, I'll come and see you as soon as I can!' I ran off and got back on the motorbike again.

Torchwood  
>We got back and I just broke down and burst into tears.'What is it, what's wrong?' he said.<p>

'I miss my dad' he hugged me tight and told me it was all gonna be okay. I slept on a sofa and I fell asleep quite easily this time. But I woke up somewhere else, again.


	4. Back to Sarah Jane's

Once again in a place I know not of  
>So I woke up in a different place again. This time it was in a bed, to be specific, Rose Tyler's bed, don't worry not with her. But she came in and saw me she dropped her cup of tea. The same thing happened, she asked who I was, I told her and asked for help, she said I could stay. I felt really weak again and she had to get the other doctor who she's married to now, to carry me downstairs. He couldn't do anything to help me because he was human. But he said he would do his best to look after me and get me back to the doctor. They told me I wasn't allowed to go to sleep otherwise I might disappear and reappear somewhere else, again.<p>

Trying to stay awake  
>Rose was having a party for her anniversary with the human doctor. So I came along and just tried to stay awake that way. I was so tired though, by about 3ish everyone had left and it was just me, Rose and the HD (human doctor). I didn't fall asleep but I found out what was happening, for some reason I was making that TARDIS whooshing noise and I was moving, like the TARDIS.<p>

'What's happening to me, am I a TARDIS?' I asked.

'I don't know' she said.

'Grab my hand I don't want to go alone' she did and she left the HD behind. We ended up going to the control room in the TARDIS, which was what the TARDIS looked like normally to Rose, I explained that it was just the control room. We made our way to the main room and there was the doctor, Amy and Rory, they looked at Rose in such a weird way. Speaking of she ran down the steps and hugged the doctor, and I went and hugged Rory. Then I started shouting and crying to the doctor, I asked him why he left me. He said he needed to "figure me out" before he could trust me and he tried to get me back as soon as he had. That's why I kept moving in my sleep, I wasn't a TARDIS but I was being controlled by it.

'I understand that you needed to 'figure her out' but you could have told her she would be staying with Sarah Jane' said Rose, I liked her.

With Rory in the closet  
>'What type of clothes do you like?' he asked.<p>

'What has Amy got against me?'

'Nothing, she likes you' I looked at him.

'Okay fine, she thinks you're an alien and that your gonna steel the Doctor away from us' I looked at him again.

'Well I'm not, well I don't think I am. I have encountered aliens before, my best friend is one'

The doctor and Rose caught up when we were on the way back to that beach in Norway, the Doctor was burning up more than one sun to drop her off. She said goodbye to me and gave me a hug,

'Good luck' she smiled.

In another guest room  
>So yeah, I'm back in the TARDIS and I'm in a guest room, but it's not like a normal guest room it's a TARDIS guest room. So like the walls are metal and stuff, and there's no windows. In a weird subconscious way, if that makes sense, I kind fo want to go back to Sarah Jane's. I think it's because I was actually liked by more than person. The girls looked at me, like, almost like they wanted to be me. It was different because in Cardiff High, I only had one friend, Adam. Everybody else bullied me and Adam. And no one ever spoke to me, you could say I was a loner, that's why I liked it more at Sarah Jane's.<p>

I can't actually believe this  
>I woke up in the guest room, but the doctor had come in in the night and done his doctor stuff and now it's exactly the same as my room at home. I hate it. It's full of too many bad memories, there was pictures of my mum, my dad, Eve and Sam, all my school stuff was there too so I had the reminder of the bullying.<p>

'I hate it, put it back, it's full horrible memories. I'm only still here cause I couldn't bare to go back to my house'

'So you don't like the room then?' he said.

'I'm sorry and thank you for trying to make me feel better, but that really, really does not help' I was almost in tears again, but I'd vowed to myself that I would not cry.

'Done' I looked at him, 'go on, go have a look it's done' I walked up the stairs and back to my room, It was beautiful, it wasn't another TARDIS bedroom, it was a beautiful, a normal teenaged girl's bedroom. Pink walls, purple carpet, lush floral curtains and bedding, it was amazing. The doctor walked in and I hugged him. He looked in to my eyes and told me to sit down.

'You can't go home'

'What do you mean?' I asked.

'You have no one to go back to now, well, apart from Adam, but you can't stay there because, well you just can't'

'You can't just say I can't go somewhere and not tell me why, that's not fair. Why can't I go?'

'Because your not an Aaronovitch' he got up and walked across the room, as for me I couldn't speak.

'What do you mean? That doesn't make sense, of course I'm and Aaronovitch, Ben Aaronovitch is my dad, what do you mean?'

Apparently I'm not actually Megan Aaronovitch, my name is Melody Pond. Pond. POND. Amy and Rory are my parents. I didn't believe it at first, but I am the daughter of Amy and Rory, like, what the hell? It doesn't make sense. Well it does, but not really, cause Amy and Rory are from the year 2011(the year I was born) and I'm from 2024. Amy and Rory don't know yet, and they can't know until I'm born. So basically Ben Aaronovitch is not my dad, and he was lying all that time. He was trying to protect me though. But still he could have told me, I wonder if Eve knew, or Sam, I bet Sarah Jane knew.

Bed  
>The doctor came in.<p>

'Doctor?'

'Yes young time traveller?'

'I want to go back'

'I told you, you can't go back, there's-' I interrupted.

'No, not home' I sat up, 'I want to go back to Sarah Jane's house' he sighed and came into my room and sat on the end of the bed.

'Are you sure?' he grabbed my hand, 'cause Amy and Rory are just starting to get used to you, and I, I enjoy having you here, but all the same it's your choice'

'I'm sure. I want to at least have a next to normal life, cause face it the TARDIS isn't really a typical home for a 13 year old girl'

'Okay, I'll take you there tomorrow, do you want to go to the night you left?'

'Yes, thank you doctor' I hugged him.


	5. The Kiss

The big "back to normal" day  
>We went to a few shops before Sarah Jane's and got clothes, because all my stuff was back at home, and I didn't ever want to back there. I got some shoes and a bag as well. When we got to Sarah Jane's, the doctor gave me a big hug and kissed me on the cheek, I will miss him. Then Rory gave me a little hug, I'll miss him to. Then I walked over to Amy.<p>

'Amy' I put my hand out, 'Nice meeting you' she shook my hand.

'You as well' she said.

'I will visit' said the Doctor. I got out of the TARDIS and, like the doctor said, it was the same night I 'teleported' away, so no one would ever know I was gone. But I would tell them anyway, otherwise they would wonder where I got my new stuff from.

11:00  
>I woke up at Sarah Jane's, she came into my room in the morning with a plate of toast and orange juice.<p>

'Mr. Smith detected the TARDIS last night, was the doctor here?' I told her what happened, but I twisted it a bit and said that he couldn't have me in the TARDIS anymore cause I was a "child" so I had to go back to Sarah Jane's. Believable enough. So anyway, then we went downstairs and Rani was already there, as usual. Then Clyde knocked at the door. I got the door and he came in and picked up my toast which I had on a plate in my hand and took a bite, then put it back on the plate.

'Hi everyone, how's it going?' he sat on the sofa and put his feet up. He's rude, but he's nice. I sat next to him and finished my toast. After that we went up to the attic. And I sat on the steps near the desk. "The gang" were doing their usual alien checking business, but I could hear 2 voices coming from next door.

'Sarah Jane's young friend' said one of the voices.

'The female?'

'Yes the girl, she's the one we need'

'Her name is Rani Chandra' the others must of seen my facial reaction.

'What is it Meg?' asked Rani.

'Why are you leaning against the wall like that?'

'Shhhh!' I said. The voices were still talking.

'If we took Rani to Raxacoricofallapatorius, we could sell her for she would make us rich!' it was the Slitheen. They'd came for Rani.

'Her beauty would add extra Raxacoricofallapapounds' I looked at Sarah Jane.

'It's the Slitheen, they've come for Rani'

'Me?' she said.

'Yes you, I heard them talking about you'

'Me?'

'Yes Rani, listen for your self' the Slitheen started talking about Rani again, saying that before they sell her they would need to remove her brain so she would become a slave, they also said that she would go perfectly with the boy they have...

'Me?' Rani fainted, Clyde caught her and carried her over to the sofa. She didn't wake up for 10 minutes so Sarah Jane suggested she and Luke go over to see them.

1:00  
>They'd been gone for ages.<p>

'I'm going over there' said Clyde, and he grabbed his hoodie and headed for the door.

'No Clyde, I really don't think you should' I said, I knew it was a bad idea.

'She's right Clyde you shouldn't, they could be right in the middle of getting them to surrender and you might ring the doorbell and distract them, or… something...'

'Fine' he sat down next to Rani. The TARDIS materialised right in the middle of the attic, he promised he'd visit me, and he kept his promise.

'Megan, Rani and Clydey! How good to see you all, now listen there are Slitheen next door but you must not go and see them under any circumstance because these aren't your average Slitheen, their not Blathereen either, they are Jushereen, they can kill you with one touch and they can consume you in one bite, and there blue any questions?'

'Luke and Sarah Jane are there' obviously we all ran out of the house to next door and banged on the door, then the doctor sonic'ed the door, and we were in. Then he told us all to stay downstairs while he went up to the attic. Clyde and Rani followed him obviously but I stayed downstairs with Amy and Rory, Rory hugged me. I went to look in some other rooms downstairs and I walked into the kitchen and there was Matt, chained up to the table, unconscious. I ran up to him and tried to wake him up but it was like he was dead! Amy and Rory came in and helped, Rory found a pair of pliers in one of the draws, he broke him free and carried him to the front of Sarah Jane's. I ran back next door and I was about to run up to get the doctor and the others but they were already running down the stairs.'GET OUT!' the doctor shouted. He was sweating and had blue gooey stuff on him. We got back up to the attic still with Matt knocked out.

'Doctor what is that all over you?' said Amy.

'They, um, tried to bite me, but I, uh, fought them off. With vinegar'

'Vinegar?' said Rory.

'It kills the Slitheen, they blow up' said Sarah Jane.

'You killed my parents?' Matt had woken up. He looked furious

'How could you? And who the hell are you?'

'Your parents?' said Luke.

'My name is Sarah Jane Smith pleased to meet you' she put her hand out for him to shake it, he ran for the door but Clyde pulled him back.

'Who are you, Matt?' I said to him.

'I'm like them, a Jushereen, like my parents, who he just killed' he shoved the doctor.

'Leave him alone, he didn't know' and I stood in front of Matt.

'You helped him' he said to me.

'Well I didn't know either! You can't blame this on me, you're the one going around eating people, and killing them too! You acted so different at school, like you were perfect. But your some blue guy from another planet' everybody looked at me, in such a weird way as if I was "it", if that makes sense, Matt looked at me like he was actually hurt by what I just said.

'I've never killed anyone, I've never eaten anyone, I'm not a bad person' he said, he sat down on the steps 'my mum and dad treated me like a slave. In a way I'm glad their gone, but now there's no one left' he looked like he was about to burst into tears, so I hugged him. Sarah Jane, Clyde, Rani and Luke said they'd leave us alone, and the Doctor told Amy and Rory to wait in the TARDIS. Matt was crying now.

'Everything's gonna be fine, I promise' I looked into the Doctor's eyes and mouthed "help".

In the kitchen  
>'No' said the Doctor.<p>

'Please, he's just like me, no one left, please' I said.

'I didn't ask for you to come, so why would I let someone else onboard?'

'Well, could you ask Sarah Jane if he cou-'

'NO Megan, she didn't want you here anyway, so just face it he'll have to go into a children's home or something' then he walked out and left in the TARDIS with Amy and Rory, they didn't even say goodbye. Sarah Jane came in and saw I was crying.

'What's wrong?' she put her arm around me.

'Matt's got no where to go now' my face was red and soaking wet with tears, I didn't want him to be so alone.

'He can stay here, well until we find him somewhere nice and safe' she said.

'Really? I mean, are you sure you're okay with it? Because you didn't even want me here in the first place and now your stuck with me'

'You know I love having you here, I've grown so close to you since you arrived, and it's only been a 2 days. Yes, Matt can stay here for a bit, but only until we find somewhere nice for him. I know, I'm a journalist! I'll go to some children's homes and pretend I'm writing a story, and I'll find the perfect one for Matt, and hopefully it will be near, don't worry, he's not alone, he's got us' I hugged her and said thank you about a thousand times.

'It's okay, now go and get Matt and we'll tell him' I ran off excitedly.

'MATT! MATT! MATT! COME HERE, MATT, COME NOW!' I was so happy.

'What, what, what is it? Is everything okay?' He ran down the stairs holding a lamp, with Clyde behind him holding Sontaran blaster. Sarah Jane came in and saw Clyde holding the gun, he hid it behind his back but it was too late, she saw it.

'Clyde, what are you doing playing with that?'

'Well, I was showing Matt the attic, then we heard Meg shouting and we thought something bad might have happened, so I grabbed this because it was the nearest thing' Clyde said in a rush.

'and, Matt, you decided to grab a lamp?' I asked.

'It was the nearest thing to me, I wouldn't want anything to happen to you!' he put the lamp on the stairs and walked down,'anyway, what were you shouting for?'

'Sarah Jane has some great news for you' he looked at her and she gave him a great big smile.

'If you want Matt, you can stay with us, here! Until we can find you a somewhere else to stay!' Matt was speechless at first.

'Really? I can stay here? Are you sure? I wouldn't want to be rude! Really? Oh my God, seriously? Really? Really though?' he was so happy he looked like he was about to faint with excitement.

'Yes Matt, really!' said Sarah Jane

'Oh my God, thank you so much, I promise I won't be a pain, I'll clean up after myself, I'll be a good guest! I promise!'

'Your welcome, now, you better go and get your things, why don't you go with him Meg?' said Sarah Jane

'Okay' we went next door and the door was still open because if you were running out of a house being chased by Jushereen, you wouldn't think to shut the door, would you? Anyway, when we got inside a shiver passed through us, Matt gently shut the door and took a few steps forward and a tear ran down is cheekbone.

'Matt, are you okay? You don't have to rush' I said.

'I'm okay, I just feel a bit strange being back here, after all the last time I was here I was being hit over the head with the leg of a chair by my own parents!' he laughed a bit, then he turned around and looked at me with those big brown eyes, he took my hand, 'thank you Megan, thank you so much for being here for me' then he moved closer and close towards me and he kissed me, it wasn't very long, only about 5 seconds, but it felt so nice.

'What was that for?' I said, we were still holding hands.

'It's just, my way of showing you how much you mean to me' our hands fell away from one another

'What's taking so long?' we heard Sarah Jane shout from next door.

'We'll be there in a sec!' Matt shouted back. He went upstairs and I just stood there, smiling away.

'You coming?' asked Matt, I looked up at him.

'Yeah!' I followed him up the stairs and into his room, I helped him pack his things and we went back to Sarah Jane's.


	6. It's Heating Up

On Sunday at school me and Matt went to the backfield at lunch and he took me down this little trail in the forest at the back, we weren't meant to go down there but we went anyway, when we got deeper into the forest, he grabbed my hand again, and he pulled me further and further into the forest, finally we got to this little bench and he pulled me towards it and we sat down.

'I really like you Meg' he said.

'I really like you too, to be honest I've like you since we met'

'Really? Me too, do you, you know, wanna be, like, together? Or?'

'I do if you do' then he smiled and kissed me again, this time it was longer about 25 seconds. Then the worst thing possible happened, Clyde jumped out on us and started laughing.'I knew you were boyfriend and girlfriend' he said. I got up and left the forest in a rush, just as well because the bell rang, but it wasn't for the next lesson it was the fire and Matt ran out of the forest, Matt grabbed my hand and we ran towards the school.

'Why are we going IN to the school? We'll get ourselves killed! We should go to the assembly point like every-' I asked.

'Rani's in there and she had her headphones on, in the music room, on her own, there's no alarm in the Music room, AND it's sound proof, we have to save her!' suddenly I started running as fast as I could and I over took the boys. I ran in through the door and up the stairs until I reached the Music department, Matt and Clyde ran up behind me, we were all gasping for breath already from all the running but then Clyde opened a door and loads of smoke came out, that was the room that was on fire, he slammed it shut.

'Oops, wrong door!' we ran through a set of double doors leading to the music room that Rani was in, we saw her through the door and we tried to get in but it was locked, we were banging and banging on the door but we couldn't get her attention, but in the end Rani stood up, took off her headphones and heard the bell, she turned around and saw us, it took a while but she managed to pick the lock on the door with her hair clip. I knew exactly who want her locked in a room in the middle of a fire. Instead of running out of the room she pulled us all in because the fire was getting bigger and coming towards us. Clyde was trying to open some of the windows but they wouldn't budge, Rani was trying to get her phone to work but it was out of range Matt was checking how close the fire was getting to us, and I was just panicking, then suddenly I started making the TARDIS noise again and started fading, I grabbed Matt's hand, and Rani's and I told Clyde to grab on to me too, he took Rani's hand and my arm and we materialised in the TARDIS. The Doctor was there with Amy and Rory, but they didn't notice us until Rory turned around to kiss Amy but saw me instead.

'What are you doing here?' the Doctor looked shocked. But he must of brought me here.'Well you brought me?''No, I did not!' the TARDIS made a very strange noise, like it wanted attention, he stroked part of the console, 'ah, I see'.

'Doctor? What do you mean what's wrong with the TARDIS?' asked Amy.'Nothing, she's perfectly fine, in fact, she's more than fine she's brilliant!' only then did I realise that this was the first time Matt had seen the inside of the TARDIS he was amazed.

'What do you mean Doctor?' I asked.'Where were you before you came here, where were you?' he walked over to us.'We were at school, I was locked in a room and there was a fire getting closer and closer' Rani Explained.'The TARDIS must be connected to you Meg, because she could feel that you were in danger, so she brought you here, oh she likes you Meg!'

'Um, guys, I think there's something you should know' said Matt, we all turned and looked at him.

'Matt? What is it?' I asked.'The fire at school wasn't a fire, you wouldn't be able to see it because your human, but it was a Jushereen Magnolias Haze, it's seen as a fire to people who aren't from Raxacoricofallapatorius, it transports them to my Planet, there's an old saying, "Hazious Raxarus Noella" it's old Raxacoricofallapatorian for "The Haze Will Hunt The Beauty" or something like that, I think''It sounds like a beautiful language, well, if it wasn't going to take Rani away, so anyway there's more out there?' I said.'There must be, and I think I know who they are, my parents always had that new science teacher Mr. Morris and his wife over at our house, or they were going to there's, they must have been like us too!' he replied.

'So they really, really want me?' Rani fainted again Clyde caught her and tried to wake her up, Rory ran over and helped, after all, he is a nurse. I could tell by her eyes that Amy really didn't like the fact that I was there.

Somewhere in time and space

We were in a room in the TARDIS, it was like a hospital wing. It had been hours and Rani still hadn't woken up, I sat on a chair next to her bed and Clyde was on the other side, Matt was with the Doctor having some tests run on him.'So I wonder what Luke's up to' said Clyde.'Probably thinking of ways to get rid of me, well too late, job done''What do you mean?' Clyde sat forward.'Well he obviously doesn't like me very much. He hasn't really said a word to me the whole time I've been here, well, at Sarah Jane's. And he got all in a huff when Sarah Jane gave me his old school tie'

'Well I suppose he just wants Sarah Jane all to himself because he's been away at university and this is HIS time off''But he could at least talk to me about it?' stood up and walked around the room.'He's not the best with emotions, but he's a really nice lad''I know he is but I wish he could be more open'

The Doctor walked in and asked me to come with him for a second. I went with him and we went in to this little room, there was a row of bookcases down either side of the room, and at the top of the room there was a big mantel piece with an wooden and red leather armchair and a coffee table in front of it, one wall was covered in different clocks. There was a large rug almost filling the whole room perfectly centred, one corner had a coat rack on it with a long stripy scarf on it, and a big floppy dark green hat. As well as books on the bookcases there was lots of different things, there was a cricket ball, a fob watch, I saw something I recognised from something my dad had used in an episode of Doctor Who, it was a round white ball with a piece of white wire coming from it, it was an Ood translator, and I also recognised a Sontaran blaster, a Dalek gun and a large plate of Dalekanium. Overall the room was very old fashion looking with the odd alien artefact lying on a shelf.'So what do you want' I asked.

'I've made a mistake, quite a bad one''What is it? Is it me? Do you want me to go back? I can't though!'

'No, it's not you, it's Matt, he-' he took a deep breath, 'he's not going to live for very much longer' I couldn't believe what I was hearing.'What do you mean?'

'I'm so sorry, I killed his only lifeline, his parents, I did some research and when Jushereen parents die, the child will lose their strength over the next week and by the end of the week they will drop dead, I'm so, so sorry' I was so scared, my first reaction was that is was the Doctor's fault so I hit him, quite a lot, but he didn't seem to mind, he let me, then he pushed my arms away and he hugged me, I started crying and I didn't pull him off me, I was too upset.

After what seemed like hours of crying the Doctor held my hand.'It's okay to be upset'

'Does Matt know?' I asked.'Yes, and oddly he reacted fine, as if he wanted to die, now, dry your eyes and lets go' we walked towards the great wooden door, the Doctor put his finger to his lips and winked.'Shhh!' he whispered. He stood back and opened the door and Clyde, Amy and Rory fell in to the room.'You really should get that wobbly floor board fixed' said Amy standing up, 'it could cause a serious injury''Ah! I think it just did' said Clyde, just about managing to get to his feet. Rory helped him up. I can't get over how nice Rory is to everyone, all the time.'How's Rani?' the Doctor asked.

'She's okay, still hasn't woken up though' we all followed the Doctor to hospital wing and he walked over to Rani getting his Sonic Screwdriver out and he quickly scanning her.'Clyde, has Rani fainted any other times before the past few days?' he asked.

'She said she did last Monday when she got home from school, and last month she blacked put right in the middle of her P.E. lesson. She had to go home. But before that, I don't think so. Why?''Just wondering, doesn she ever get dizzy or get headaches?' he seemed too curious.

'Actually come to think of it, over the past few months she said she gets headaches all the time, but she never did anything about them, she didn't even tell Sarah Jane'

Suddenly Rani grabbed my arm really, really hard and sat up, she started gasping for breath and then she just fell back and went to sleep again. The Doctor got out his Sonic again and scanned my arm where she had grabbed. Suddenly I got a pounding headache, I held my temples and let out a small groan, it went away pretty quickly but it was so painful. Matt was standing right in front of me holding me tight.

'Are you okay now?' he asked.

'Yeah I think so, what was that Doctor?'

'You've got what Rani's got, and I don't quite know what Rani has got, but what ever it is, it's very very not good''So I'm going to keep fainting?''Probably, if I was you I would just lie down now so you don't get fall over' so I did, I walked over to the bed opposite Rani and I lay down. Matt came over to me and squeezed my hand.

'I promise I won't let anything bad happened to y- AH!' he clutched his stomach and fell to the ground, I sat up but the Doctor pushed me back down.

'Rory! Help me get him on to a bed' the Doctor yelled. They helped him up, he was still groaning with pain and couldn't stand up straight, the Doctor and Rory lay him on a bed next to mine and the Doctor unbuttoned his school shirt and wired him up to a machine thingy, it wasn't like a normal hospital in here, it was in the TARDIS, so it was a TARDIS hospital, with TARDIS equipment. Then the Doctor sonic'ed the machine and Matt's entire body jumped up from the bed for a second, and then he lay completely still. The entire room was silent. The Doctor and Rory closed the curtains.'It's started, he's getting weaker' The Doctor explained that the teacher Matt told them about must have grabbed Rani's arm at some point, like she did to Megan and he transferred something into her that he had never come across before and didn't know how to get rid of it, yet, but he said it was definitely dangerous.

'And now I have it, what ever it is? AH!' the headaches were horrible.

'Yes, I'm sorry, unfortunately you do, but I will save both of you I promise''What about Matt, can't you save him?' asked Clyde.'I'm sorry Clyde, I can't, if I try it will kill him faster, its better for everyone if he's left to sleep for the hardest parts of the cycle'

I stood up and walked in to his cubicle, the Doctor tried to pull me back put I pushed him off. I sat on the end of his bed and held his hand, I told him I will be there for him every step of the way. I heard the others leaving'and I know it's not the right time to say this, but you look really good shirtless!' tears were running down my cheeks, then I got the pillow from my bed and put it at the foot of his, I rested my head on it and I either fainted or just fell asleep because the next day I woke up and the Doctor was there and he had a blue bowtie on, Clyde was standing there eating a slice of toast, he really likes toast.


	7. He Is Coming

I woke up screaming, sweating, shaking and crying. The scariest thing was that I woke up the exact same time as Rani, she was the same as me, screaming, sweating, shaking and crying. Clyde and Amy were by my side trying to calm me down, and the Doctor and Rory were doing the same for Rani. After about 5 minutes, Rani and I were both calm and sitting up in our beds. It had been five days, neither of us had woken up in those five days, Matt was almost gone. He was asleep lying in the bed opposite me, well I think he was asleep, I can't tell the difference now because he's so weak, he can't open his eyes, he can't even speak.

'How long does he have left?' I asked the Doctor.

'Not long'

'How long?' I demanded. He looked at his gold watch.

'6 hours, I suggest we don't let him die here''What do you mean?'

'I mean we should take him somewhere else'

'Okay, where?'

'Torchwood'

* * *

><p>The next day, when me and Rani woke up, the same time again, Amy and Clyde were sitting on chairs next to Rani and I, the curtains were shut around where Matt was, he must have been gone by now. As soon as I saw the curtains, I burst into tears, my Matt was gone. Amy sat next to me on my bed and cradled me.<p>

The Doctor and Rory were no where to be seen. They must be with him, I got out of my bed and ran out, the others followed me.

'What are you doing Megan?' Amy asked with her, very, Scottish accent.'I have to see him one more time, and say goodbye' I ran faster, down a long corridor, and down the steps in the control room, and out the TARDIS doors. We were definatley in Cardiff again. I paused, the wind blew in through my hair, people rushed around me, I turned around I saw the big mirrored tower. I started running to the entrance, round the corner I saw the Doctor and Rory carrying a large sports bag, again, I paused.

'Stop!' I shouted 'Let me say goodbye' the Doctor looked at Rory and nodded. They ran, they ran right in to the Torchwood Hub, I followed them, when I looked back I could see the others running towards me. So I went faster. When we got into torchwood I couldn't see anyone, so I ran downstairs to the Crypt but I was too late, Matt had gone in. He was officially gone. Despite how tired I was, I ran again, to the vaults. When I got in there I tried to go into one of the cells, but Jack came up from behind and held me back.'LET ME SAY GOODBYE!' I was screaming and kicking, tears rushing down my face.

'It's for your own good, just leave it' he said. The Doctor and the others came in. I decided there was no point trying so I calmed my self down and took deep breaths.

'Can I let you go now?' Jack asked.'Yes' I pulled away, Rani hugged me. She was crying to.'Come on, were going back to the TARDIS' the Doctor started to walk away but I started to feel , Rani and Clyde woke up in a cell each at Torchwood.'Why are we in here?' asked Rani.'You three are dangerous' the Doctor said.

'Us three?' asked Rani.

'Yeah, I'm in here to Rani, Megan did the same to me as you did to her' said Clyde.'Oh my God, Clyde, I'm so sorry!''Don't worry, it's okay' I smiled. Jack looked at the Doctor in a slightly pleading way. The Doctor looked back at him and nodded, Jack smiled and looked at Amy and Rory, they were puzzled.'Can you help us Doctor?' I asked.

'I can try' then he ran out and Amy and Rory followed, Jack stayed there. He walked over to the door and pushed two buttons on the wall. I heard Clyde and Rani shouting, then they were silent.'What did you do?' I asked.'I put shields on their cells, we can't hear them and they can't hear us, now tell me, what happened to Adam?' I stared at him, what did he mean?'Adam? What do you know about Adam? What's happened? Is he okay?' I rushed through my questions. He pushed another button and opposite me a shield raised and Adam was lying on the floor hunched in the corner.

'ADAM! WHAT'S HAPPENED? ARE YOU OKAY?' I shouted, banging on the glass.

'He is coming' he said softly, 'and he will find her' he wasn't himself. I turned to Jack.

'What does he mean?' I asked.

'I don't know, but it's not good'

'I can see that, where does his aunt think he is?' tears shed again.

'He's a missing person to the rest of the world'

'She must be going out of her mind'

'Actually, I went undercover, saying I was an investigator, I went to see her and she wasn't upset or anything, she seemed almost happy that he was "out of her hair"' he said, shuffling.

'Adam wake up, come back to normal' I looked at Jack,

'Let me out'

'I can't, the Doct-' I interrupted.

'I might be able to help him' he opened my cell and I walked in to Adam's cell and crouched on to the floor, 'Adam, if you can hear me, wake up I miss you, I need you to come back, please! I can't face anything without you anymore, please Adam!' He jerked, and I leapt back. He started having some sort of seizure, 'Adam?' a red-ish, glowing dust emerged from his mouth and evaporated into thin air and Adam blacked out. I stood up and walked to Jack, I punched him, hard. He blacked out, I pushed the button that opened Clyde and Rani shields.

'What's going on? And who the hell is that?' asked Clyde. I ignored him and dragged Adam out by his underarms. I pulled him over to the Doctor.

'Jack's been keeping my best friend hostage' I said. Jack walked in rubbing his jaw.

'Jack?' said the Doctor.'Wow, your new regeneration is rather sassy' he said awkwardly.

'JACK!' he was getting angry.

'He was possessed'

'What do you mean?' the Doctor asked.

'He kept saying "He is coming, he will find her", it was creepy' The Doctor walked over to Adam, he reached in side his jacket pocket, his face dropped, he checked his other pockets and could find his sonic screwdriver,

'Where's my screwdriver? I love my sonic screwdriver'

'Um,' he looked at me, 'sorry, I wanted to be sure you would come back if you left me, so I took this' I pulled the device out of my pocket, 'sorry' he came over to me and snatched it from my hand.

'You shouldn't steal,' he didn't look too angry. He scanned Adam with his sonic and looked at it, 'yes, definatley something alien is in there'

'Don't talk about my friend as if he's some object'

'Sorry'

'Doctor I'm really confused, can you explain everything to us?' Amy said.

'Okay here goes, whatever the Jushereen did to Rani, Adam's got it too and if I don't get it out of all the kids it could soon take over their bodies completely and they might just takeover the entire universe, clear?'

'Uh, Crystal' said Rory.

'So what are you gonna do?' said Amy.


	8. Melody

'We're gonna find out what's wrong with them, and fix it'

'How?' said Amy.

'I don't know' said the Doctor.

'Well that's helpful' said Rory.

'Rory, you're a nurse you're meant to help me with this,' the Doctor was pacing back and forth, 'right, Jack, help me lift Adam on to this Metal bed thing' they carried him on to the bed.

'What are you gonna do to him Doctor?' I asked.

'Jack, pass me that piece of equipment from that desk' he ignored me. Jack walked over to the desk and picked up the equipment.

'What is this Jack?' the Doctor asked.

'It was something that Gwen was working, I managed to salvage it from the explosion' the Doctor looked up with a shocked face.

'Oh'

'It's some kind of alien scanner thing'

'Okay, and could you pass me that please?' he pointed to a Metal glove. Jack jumped back in shock.

'No you can't use that' he walked over to the glove and stamped on it as hard as he could.

'What is it?' Amy asked.

'We called it the Resurrection Glove, it could bring people back to life for a certain amount of time, I thought we destroyed it. I don't know how can be here'

'Jack, that's horrible, why do have something like that?'

'We found it, of course we were gonna try it out'

'Just leave it, this isn't about your immortal ways Jack, this is about Adam' I shouted. There was an awkward pause.

'So what are you gonna do, if you hurt him I'll kill you'

'Megan, go and get Clyde and Rani out'

'No I'm staying with Adam!' I shouted.

'Just do what I say' he was getting very aggravated.

'Fine' I walked down to the vault and opened Rani and Clyde's cells.

'What the hell is going on?' Rani asked.

'My best friend, Adam is here, he's got what we've got, but worse, the Doctor's gonna try and save us' we went back up and Adam was awake on the metal bed.

'Adam!' I yelled and ran to his side.

'He's not awake, he's just got his eyes open' said Jack.

'He is here' Adam said in a deep voice, I grabbed his hand.

'Adam wake up, it's me, Megan! Please wake up! I need you!'

'He is here'

'Adam listen to me, who's here?' the Doctor said.

'And he will find you'

'Who will he find Adam?'

'Megan' everybody looked at me.

I ran, I ran so fast, I wanted to get away from everything, I ran right out of the hub. I hid behind a car in the car park, because I thought they would run past. They did, all of them, The Doctor, Amy, Rory, Rani, Clyde and Jack, they all ran to look for me. When they went past me, I ran the other way, I ran to a bus stop. I fished out a pound in my school skirt pocket, and I got the bus to my street. Night was starting to fall. I stood at the end of my street and I slowly walked to my house, it was black, everything was black, it must have been set on fire. I opened the door and it was so scary, the wind blew through from the door and it slammed shut. I felt so scared, along with the wind my memories blew through me and I was so alone. I walked up the stairs and I went into my room. The white walls where all black from the fire, there was empty alcohol bottles all over the place, and even vomit in the corner. People probably came here to get drunk because my window was smashed and it wasn't boarded up, that's how people must of got in. All my stuff was burnt, everything I ever had, well before the past week, it was all gone.

'MEGAN?' I heard some one shouting my name from outside. I went outside and I saw Amy she was crying, I came out of the shadows.

'I'm here' she saw me and ran over and gave me a huge hug, 'why are you crying?' I said, I was in tears myself.

'I don't know' we walked down my street.

'Amy, there's something you need to know, I'm your-'

'Megan! Where the hell have you been?' the Doctor and Rory came running down the street, they both hugged me.

'I wanted to get away from it all'

'Don't ever run away again' Rory said.

'You sound like my dad'

'I've found away to get Adam back, and hopefully save you and the others'

We must have all fainted again because, we woke up on metal beds, we were all wired up to different machines, not like anything you'd see in a hospital.

'Stay calm everyone' I heard Adam scream from the bed next to me. I couldn't move my head because I was strapped down to the bed, so were the others.

'Adam, calm down you'll be okay' he was going mad, at least he was himself. He tried to break free from the bed, 'stay still Adam' I said. Jack picked up an injection and put something in his arm. He was unconscious again. Amy was next to me holding my hand. I think she must have felt a connection, maybe she knows.

'I'm sorry but this might hurt a bit' the Doctor said. He pushed a button on his machinery and I felt like I had been stabbed in the stomach. The others must of felt it too. After what felt like hours of being stabbed in the stomach the Doctor pulled a lever and it stopped. He came over to me and un-strapped me from the bed. Then he did the others. I started to feel really dizzy and light headed and the next thing I knew I was on the floor of the TARDIS, Clyde, Rani and Adam next to me. Jack and the Doctor standing by the console. I stood up.

'What happened how did we get here?'

'It didn't work, I'm so sorry' the Doctor had watery eyes.

'We went through all that pain for nothing?' Clyde said.

'Yes, I'm sorry Clyde' the others stood up, I saw Amy and Rory and I hugged them.

'I do know one way of fixing it though, but it might not work'

'I'll do anything' I said.

'It's kind of cheesy'

'What is it?' I said.

'True loves kiss' we were all a bit shocked, but then Clyde took Rani and dipped her back, and he kissed her. We all clapped.

'Clyde!' said Rani.

'I love you' he said. Rani was gob smacked.

'I, I love you too' she said. Then her body thrust forward as if she was being sick.

'It's out Rani, congratulations!' I said 'Okay, love birds, calm down. Doctor, what about me, nobody is in love me?' Adam grabbed my hand from behind. I looked down at our hands, and I looked up at him. A tear was running down his cheek. He pulled me close to him.

'I love you Megan, I always have!' he said, then he put his hands behind my neck and gently pulled me in, he kissed me. When we came apart I didn't open my eyes, I was shocked. Finally I managed to spit out some words.

'I love you too!' I couldn't believe my self. My heart was talking and my brain had shut down.

Line here.

'Doctor tell them, tell Amy and Rory. Please?'

'Tell us what?' asked Rory.

'I can't Megan, you know I can't' the Doctor said.

'Fine, then I will'

'Okay, fine' the Doctor said, 'Amy, Rory, Megan is not Megan'

'What do you mean, of course she is?' said Rory, 'Amy, she is Megan isn't she? I'm so confused'

'Doctor I know' Amy said.

'How do you know?' the Doctor said.

'Because I felt it, I felt it inside' she put her fist on her heart.

'Mum?' I said to Amy. She cried and hugged me.

'What?' Rory was so confused.

'Rory, this is Melody'

'No, you just had Melody? Melody's with that creepy eye patch lady? Melody is bloody baby?'

'This is Melody from the future' Rory passed out.


	9. Impossble

**Massive twist in the end of this chapter:')**

'Rory? Wake up!' Amy said. Rory slowly opened his eyes and looked at me.

'Hello' he said.

'Hi, don't worry its news to me too' I laughed. He sat up and looked at Amy.

'Amy I'm still confused' she helped him up.

'Me too, actually, Doctor how's this possible?' she turned to the Doctor.

'I don't really know, she was born in 2011 so, that must mean that she some how escaped, or something, and some how time-travelled here!'

'That's my girl' Amy said stroking my pony tail gently and squeezing my shoulder, I smiled at my mother.

* * *

><p>Me and Adam were sitting in my room in the TARDIS.<p>

'Nice uniform' he said

'I preferred Cardiff High uniform' we laughed. 'Adam, there's something you should know'

'What is it?'

'In Park Vale, Clyde and Rani's school, I made friends with a boy, his parents are what started all this, but anyway, that's not the point, we were close, not as close as we are now, but close to how close we are now,' he looked at me oddly, 'I'm not making sense again, am I?'

'I understood you perfectly' he leaned in to kiss me again but Rory walked in.

'Oi sunshine, that's my daughter!' he winked at me.

'Sorry, sir' he laughed.

'Um, Megan, can me and Amy talk to you a second?' asked Rory.

'Sure,' I got up and headed for the door, 'Adam, just stay here okay?' and I left with Rory.

We went into Amy and Rory's room.

'So what's up, mum and dad!' I chuckled, it felt so nice to say I had parents now.

'Well we were talking with the Doctor and he started going on about all the "fixed-point-in-time" stuff and he said your not supposed to be here at all, and none of this should ever have happened'

'Okay and why isn't he telling me this?' I asked.

'He says "we're the parents and it's out responsibility"' Rory said.

'So what's gonna happen to me?' I was getting more worried.

'Well, he has to make you forget' Amy said.

'What do you mean, "forget"?' I felt my guts falling apart.

'Please don't get upset, I'm new to parenting, go easy on me' Rory said. I cried, again, I left the room and went to the Doctor.

'I don't want to forget' I shouted.

'Megan, I-'

'No shut up, I've found true love, I've found parents who love me, I've made the best friends I could ever had, and I finally found you Doctor, I finally found you' I dropped to my knees and ran my fingers through my hair.

'Melody Pond, all grown up, and here she is crying on the floor, when I first met Melody, she was brave,' he looked at Amy.

'Very, very brave' she joined in, 'I'm mad, impossible Amy Pond, and you're my mad, impossible Melody, and I love you. Yes Melody, you will forget, but you will grow up to be a fair haired feisty girl, and you will call yourself River Song, you will see me again, you will find the Doctor again, you'll see us all again' I looked up at her.

'I will?'

'Yes you will, Melody, because you are a Pond' she said.

'Okay, Doctor I'm ready' I stood up and turned to him, 'make me forget' he placed his hands on my temples and I felt myself falling into a deep sleep.'

'That's a brilliant story, maybe I'll make that into an episode one day' said Ben Aaronovitch, as he closed his daughters notebook.

'No, Dad, I swear, it wasn't a dream! it all happened!' Megan Aaronovitch was showing her dad the diary she's kept over the past few days.

'Why would aliens come to earth to abduct you to find the Doctor who is a made up character from my imagination, see it doesn't make sense because the Doctor doesn't wear a bowtie! And he has grey hair, not brown!'

'Seriously Dad, it happened, no dream could be that real'

'Listen, just leave that out of your mind, I've got work to do, I wish you wouldn't make up such rubbish' Megan's Dad left Megan on her own.

'But I had a mother' she whispered to herself as she wiped a tear away.

**THE END! How did you like it? Turns out it was just a dream! Or was it? Mua ha ha ha ha ha. Don't be angry with me please, read and review, and tell me if you would like anymore stories from me.**


End file.
